cavestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaudi
Gaudis (ガウディ Gaudi) are a race of cockroach-like creatures who inhabit the Labyrinth. They appear as both enemies and harmless characters in Cave Story. Profile Appearance The entire body of a Gaudi is coloured in various shades of brown, with the exception of the eyes, which appear square and white. Gaudis have two visible antennae and have a head that seems to overlap their abdomen. Only four small legs can be seen, two on either side of the abdomen, despite their insect-like appearance. Types Plot Pre-game The Gaudi were sent to the Labyrinth by Jenka in order to protect the Core from intruders. They have been living in the Labyrinth for a long while when Quote encounters them, and appear to have forgotten that it is the Core they protect. In Battle Types There are two main types of enemy Gaudi that can be found in the Labyrinth and an additional kind included in Wind Fortress. Most non-attacking enemy Gaudis can be found near the entrance of the Labyrinth and around the Labyrinth shop. Attacking Gaudis, including armoured ones, tend to be seen in the deeper part of the Labyrinth. Unlike other enemies encountered in Cave Story, Gaudis do not leave behind pickups the instant they are killed. Instead, they lie on their backs, flashing for a couple of seconds until the granted pickups take their place. Normal Normal Gaudis refer to the ground type that do not yield an attack. These are the first type of Gaudis to be encountered in the Labyrinth. At first, they remain stationary, only changing the orientation in which they are facing until Quote approaches them. When Quote is close to them, they start to move towards him, making small leaps that allow them to jump onto some blocks. Gaudis have 15 HP. Conveniently, the newly-acquired Blade deals 15 damage even at level 1, letting the player easily tackle even small groups of Gaudis. Attacking The first of the attacking Gaudis are seen near the Labyrinth shop. Unlike normal Gaudis, these Gaudis have wings that allow them to fly in the air. Attacking type Gaudis typically remain within the same area, but make small movements that indicate hovering. The Gaudis attack Quote when he is within their sight. They do so by firing a purple projectile capable of damaging Quote, although it dissolves on contact with the ground. Purple projectiles can also be destroyed with a single shot from any weapon. A variation to this type of Gaudis known as armors is found in the latter half of the Labyrinth that Quote travels through with Curly Brace. This Gaudi is made distinct with its coat of blue armour. It too fires projectiles, but they are indestructible and can bounce along the ground several times before disappearing on its own. Wind Fortress Gaudis in Wind Fortress fly with their abdomen facing towards the ground. They do not have an attack, but are the fastest variety of Gaudis. If the player makes contact with these Gaudi, they will lose 5 HP. Character types Character Gaudis that can be talked to and do not inflict damage on Quote reside in the Labyrinth Shop. Most of them behave like normal enemy type Gaudis, wandering around in a certain pattern before turning in the other direction. Others remain stationary for the duration of their appearance in game. When talked to, they provide Quote with some speech about their origins and how they ended up in the Labyrinth. Characters * Chaba - The shopkeeper of the Labyrinth, Chaba can be seen standing at a blue counter at the end of the Labyrinth shop. Interacting with him initiates several actions, which include the ability to receive items that upgrade weapons. Trivia * One Gaudi in the Labyrinth Shop expresses a desire to eat Mimiga. It does recognize that the Mimiga Mask is simply a mask. * According to Chaba, Gaudis have rather short memory spans.